Love Squared?
by Unbalanced Kiss
Summary: Naruto loves Sakura. Sakura loves Sasuke. Sasuke loves Hinata. Hinata love Naruto. Can they fix this messed up love life? SasuHina NaruSaku yeah I suck a summaries and writing but read it anyways -discontinued until further notice-
1. Prologue: Love Squared?

-Love is a complicated emotion. Some people enjoy it, some people are blinded by it, others wish it never exsisted. There are even some people who have mixed perspectives-

Four people. Four names. Four personalities. Four feelings. The people are different. The names are different. Their personalities differ. Yet their feelings are the same.  
- Four people. Four different point of views-

One (1): Uzumaki, Naruto. Obnoxious blonde. Fools around to get attention. Serious when friends are in danger. Strong willed. Lived his whole life without the love of a family and glared upon by adults. Can take down just about anyone when he sets his mind to it.  
Is in love with Sakura.

Two (2): Haruno, Sakura. Loud, stong minded girl with pink hair. Would do just about anything to get the boy she loves attention. Fights to be stronger so she's not always staring at her team mates backs. Will not back down from an argument with her rivals.  
Is in love with Sasuke.

Three (3): Uchiha, Sasuke. Quiet, cold, arrogant boy with oddly spiked blue-black hair. Grew up with his mothers love and pressured by his fathers expectations until it was all torn away from him when his brother killed the entire clan. He will fight anyone to reach his goals; revive his clan and kill his brother. Lives the life of an avenger.  
Is in love with Hinata.

Four (4): Hyuuga, Hinata. Quiet and shy girl with indigo-black hair. Heiress to the Hyuuga clan, she works hard to be strong. Her father has trained her since she was young but her younger sister might be more suited for the title. Her father looks down on her and called her a weak and useless daughter.  
Is in love with Naruto.

-Four diferent point of views. Four different stories yet to be told.-


	2. Sakura

My name is Haruno Sakura. My team mates are Naruto, the annoying one, and Sasuke, the gorgeous one. When I first layed eyes on Sasuke I knew I was in love with him. When I was gonna tell my friend Ino everyone else in the group guessed it right away. How? Because every girl was in love with him. I had rivals and when I found out that I was on Sasuke's team I knew this was my chance to become close to him.

It was because of this reason I lost one of my closest friends, Ino. We were rivals destined to reach our goal. Capture Uchiha Sasuke's heart. Now because me and Ino are rivals we fight everytime we see eachother. I even have a nick-name for her, Ino-pig. Clever isn't it?

Well Ino just happens to have one for me too. Billboard-brow. Don't ask me where she came up with it, I mean my fore-head isn't even that big!! Anyway...

I know Sasuke thinks I'm annoying because I'm just another one of those 'fangirls' to him. But I want to fight hard! I want to be someone Sasuke can trust and spill all of his troubles to! I want to be his girlfriend!

It's hard not to blush around Sasuke. He's just so hott and and such a great Ninja and -sighs wistfully-

The hardest thing about being on the same team as Sasuke and Naruto is Naruto himself. He's always trying to get me to go on a date with him when I've made myself quite clear that I don't by: 1) hitting him, or 2) Telling him I'd much rather hang out with Sasuke.

Naruto's annyoing and he's not all that good at being a Ninja, also he's obnoxiously loud. The complete opposite of Sasuke. The only thing good about Naruto is maybe that he's only a _little _bit cute. But I tend to forget that fact when he annoys me. Which, by the way, happens to be 24/7.

I was excited today though because Kakashi-sensei told us that we're going to have pair training - with a twist - today. He hadn't told us what the twist was though yet. The reason why I was excited was because I could possibly be paired up with Sasuke, if I convinced Kakshi-sensei that is.

When he told us the twist I was surprised and dissapointed. He told us that we'll be training with Kurenai-sensei's team, I was surprised. We usually train alone. Then he told us that the boys will be picking their partners, I was dissapointed. Sasuke wouldn't pick me but Naruto surely would. Sasuke would convince Kakashi himself to train him or for him to train by himself.

When both teams were at the training grounds Kiba was the first to pick his partner. When he picked Shino I wasn't surprised, I figured they had some sort of secret relationship going on for a while now. Well either that or they were used to training together. Next was Sasuke. I knew I shouldn't hope that Sasuke would pick me but I just couldn't help it. There was still that tiny thread of hope dangling there in mid-air right above my head.

In the next moment the thread was severed. I was sad but was mostly suprised. I was expecting Sasuke to train with Kakashi or decide to train by himself like I had stated earlier. I could tell the person he picked was at least a lot more surprised then I was. After all I don't think _anyone_ was expecting Sasuke to pick Hinata for his training partner.

I looked around and everyone had shocked expressions... well almost everyone. Kakashi-sensei didn't look one bit shocked. Did he know something I didn't? I looked back at Sasuke who walked up to Hinata with a bored expression. "is that okay with you?" he asked her in a bored tone to match his expression. I looked back at Hinata who still had that extremely shocked expression.

"y-you want t-to t-train with m-me?" And as she asked I looked back at Sasuke who nodded and repeated his first question, still looking like he hadn't cared that he picked someone completely weaker then himself. It was then that Hinata's expression went from shocked to confused. She gave a quick glance towards Naruto who was most likely staring at myself.

I was expecting, more like hoping, for her to say it wasn't okay. I was expecting, again hoping, for her to say she wanted to train with Naruto. But instead the words that came out of her mouth were, "i-it's f-fine" I was crushed to say the least. I really wanted to be Sasuke's partn-- My eyes widened.

Upon further observation I could see the smallest hint a smile, or at least something close to it, on Sasuke's face. He couldn't... he can't... is it possible the one Sasuke likes is Hinata? The only one that's not chasing after him? What would he like about her? I don't understand.

No.

It's impossible. He can't. There's no possible way that he could like Hinata. I mean she's weaker then me and not nearly as pretty as I am. Sasuke wouldn't like someone like her. I was so confused. so, so, _so_ confused.

So confused in fact that I didn't notice Naruto choose me as his partner. Didn't notice Hinata flinch a little bit at this. Didn't see the teachers and kiba and shino go elsewhere to train. Didn't notice the few tears fall and stain my cheeks. Didn't notice Naruto walk up to me looking confused but determined to cheer me up.

Didn't notice him wrapping his arms around my waist and whispering my name and asking if I was okay in my ear. Didn't notice how Hinata's attention was pulled completely towards me and Naruto. Didn't notice how her body shook violently from trying to keep herself from crying. I did however notice the annoyed look Sasuke shot at us and Hinata. And when he did, that's when everything else registered in my head.

Everything I worked hard for was for nothing? Sasuke didn't like me I knew that already. But I still hoped that if I worked hard enough I could get him to look at me and me only. But he likes Hinata. But wait...

Hinata... I drew my attention to her. she was still shaking violently and Sasuke had his attention drawn to her now, still looking annoyed. I thought about it. She likes Naruto not Sasuke. So I can still get Sasuke if I can somehow get Naruto to like Hinata back. Suddenly the idea sounded repulsive to me, like I didn't want Naruto to like Hinata back. I shook my head, if I could get Sasuke I could be happy.

"I'm fine" I told Naruto as I manuvered out of his arms. Naruto's body heat had left my own completely and I suddenly felt cold. I missed it. I don't know why, but I missed how Naruto's arms wrapped protectively around my waist. Missed how his warm breath left goosebumps where it trailed my skin. And missed how, even though I was hurt, Naruto gave me this over whelming feeling like everything was going to be okay.

I almost ran back into his arms as soon as I left, but I remembered my plan, and I remembered Sasuke. I love Sasuke not Naruto. I only felt that way because I pictured the things Naruto was doing as Sasuke instead. I wiped at the left over tears and smiled small at Naruto while forming a plan in my head. "let's train now" I said, and soon after Naruto broke into a huge foxy grin that made my heart flutter.

Without even realizing it a small blush reached my cheeks as the sun shined down on Naruto seemingly highlighting his features. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a sperate area where we could train. I looked down at our hands and, unconciously, squeezed Naruto's hand lightly. Naruto looked back at me and his eyes seemed to twinkle with excitement. My heart skipped a beat...? What was wrong with me?

So we trained for a while. Me helping Naruto with some things and vice versa. I, for probably the first time in my life, actually enjoyed the time I was spending with Naruto, the air around him was fun and relaxing. After Naruto came back from collecting the Kunai we used for aiming practice he looked at me with the most serious expression I've seen on him in a while.

"Sakura?" I looked at him, my expression mixed with curiosity and confusion. "yeah?" "You're coming with me to Ichiraku Ramen!" His face did not loose it's seriousness for even a second. The inside of my stomache immediately felt fuzzy and warm from the command and my heart skipped, not just one, but a couple of beats speeding up in the process. He didn't just _ask_ me to go he _told_ me to, that part startled me. He usually _asked _me on dates.

"I- I.. uh. u-uh" I was so jumbled up I couldn't even speak right. Naruto smiled when I hesitated, grabbed my hand, and ran off to Ichiraku's. He slowed down to a walk and laced our fingers together. I looked up at him, shocked to say the least, I wasn't expecting him to do something so bold. I noticed a light pink on his cheeks and how he refused to look at me no matter what, it made him look cute-- what?

When we were close enough to the ramen stand where people would notice us Naruto gave my hand a squeeze before reluctantly taking his hand out of mine. He took a seat and without a second thought I took the seat next to him. He ordered his ramen and I ordered mine. As we were waiting he turned to face me, the blush he had on a darker shade of pink then before, and whispered something that was too low for me to hear.

"What was that, Naruto?" I asked, curious. He shook his head immediately and turned back in his seat. "it was nothing, really." I looked at him suspicously, Naruto usually wasn't one to be shy about things.

We laughed, made jokes, and I hit Naruto across the head a couple times for some obscenely comments he had made. I blushed, giggled and felt like a grade schooler hanging out with her first crush, though I couldn't exactly figure out why.

He grinned, laughed obnoxiously, and made me enjoy every single minute that I spent with him. If I had known it would be this fun to hang out Naruto I would have done it from the first time he asked me. After helping Naruto pay the bill for the many ramen bowls he had finished off, and listening to him apologize to me a couple times we walked down the streets of Konoha, enjoying being in eachothers company.

When the roads seemed to have less people Naruto stopped walking which I hadn't noticed until he gently grabbed my wrist. I turned to meet his determined expression, the second time I've seen it that day. His body was extremely close to my own but I didn't take a step back. He had the most beautiful shade of blue for his eyes, I got distracted.

"y-yeah?" I managed to stutter out, the second time today. What was with me and stuttering around Naruto? His blush was back and he faltered a bit. He shook his head rather roughly as if to shake all the doubt and other thoughts out of his head and bring him back to reality. In the next second Naruto's lips were placed gently on my own. I stood there dumbfounded and it took me a minute to register in my head what he had just done.

My heart decided to beat at an abnormal rate and before I could even do anything Naruto had pulled back and pulled me into his arms. He whispered in my ear and my mind went blank. I was pretty sure my heart was going to explode. I hadn't even realized I was holding my breath until the lack of oxygen had caused me to become dizzy and almost black out.

My hands, which were placed on his chest, had grabbed the material of his shirt and I took deep breaths too keep myself from passing out. His body was the only thing keeping me from falling to my knees, I was completely flabbergasted. I wasn't expecting that at all, I couldn't even respond.

We stayed like that for a while, while I repeated his words in my head trying to figure out if they had actually came from his mouth and it wasn't just my imagination. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his sholder and nobody moved.

A blush had slowly crept to my cheeks when his words slowly sunk in, I was pretty sure my entire face was beat red. I didn't know what to do. He had deffinately caught me off guard. Naruto had confessed his love to me once before but it hadn't had this affect, what was going on with me?

--

_"I love you. Be mine and only mine"_


End file.
